catsdontdancefandomcom-20200214-history
Sawyer
Sawyer is a female, white Persian/siamese mix cat and the deuteragonist of the film. Jasmine Guy did her voice. In future productions, she will be voiced by Lea Michele. Personality Sawyer was originally a dancer with a beautiful singing voice, but was gradually disillusioned and jaded by Hollywood's unfairness to animal actors, just like the rest of the actors in the film. In fact, although Jasmine Guy (her speaking voice artist) could sing, Natalie Cole did her singing voice. The reason for this is unknown. She is ironical due to her dreams being broken, and when her career as a dancer doesn't work out she is hired as a secretary for Farley Wink instead. She is Danny's love interest, but due to his inadvertent act of knocking her in the fountain, she doesn't seem to like him at first. Over time though, Danny manages to rekindle her passion for performing through his relentless optimism. Appearance She has, by far, the most outfits throughout the film. She is drawn with a big bushy tail which she keeps neat and clean, and has somewhat undersized paws. Her face is distinctive and expressive, with big Brown eyes and lips. A tuft of fur on her head covers her forehead. Her fur is white, but her face is pinkish. Role in Film Sawyer is first shown running and calling for a taxi, unaware that Danny has taken the taxi, and he was too quick to be aware that she needed it. Next, she is shown riding a cable car, in which she accidentally spills her coffee on her suit, as Danny bumped onto the roof's antenna, and the feather on her hat burns. She then runs through the street and gets knocked, by Danny, into the fountain. It isn't until Danny is in the middle of signing papers that Sawyer enters the office, soaking wet. One of her friends, Tillie, asks what happened, and another, T.W., asks if she walked under a ladder or smashed a mirror, and another, Cranston, asks if she looked in one (mirror, that is) lately, but she answers negatively, and tells them a cat crossed her path. Tillie guesses descriptions about Danny, and Sawyer asks how she knew, only to get "hippo intuition" as an answer. Sawyer then answers a phone call from a person who needs a sacrificial lamb for the Moses picture, but she says she is fresh out. She looks for files in a file cabinet, only to then catch Tillie "fixing her up" (actually, trying to sew on her skirt). She is in the way when a clumsy Farley Wink inadvertently slams the door in her face. She refuses Farley's idea of acting in the ark picture, as she is a secretary, but she talks him into allowing "triple time" of payment. However, she tries calling it off as she finds out that Danny is her new partner, but to no avail. As she is going to the studio with Danny, he accidentally slams the door on her tail. Before filming, she warned Danny, when he was shocked about their role just to say "Meow", not to take the lead role but since he didn't listen to her, she only sighed out, "Learn it the hard way, then." Only her words came true when Danny was troubled by Max. After the chaos, Sawyer confronts Danny and she tells him it's not simple in Hollywood. Danny says its easy in Kokomo but she says, "maybe that's where you should've stayed" and she leaves Danny. She is next seen at the Animal Jam session where she is tapping her rhythm in her office. Then she is seen on the ladder where the ladder slams on the ground and she gets really scared. Her fur then gets stiff and she brushes it off. Then, Danny tells her to dance but she refuses. Then Tillie bumps her on the left side out into the audience. All the other animals try to convince her to dance. She is at first nervous. Then she starts to playfully dance with Danny and has fun. After that, she starts to be nervous again. Danny tells her to come to the audition with LB Mammoth. After the brief conversation she leaves Danny again. When Sawyer was asked to join the audition, she refuses; she joined anyway. During the flood, she criticized Danny's words and his driving, causing him to lose his temper at her. She was there to hear LB Mammoth firing every animal, her included. Upon learning that Danny had made a deal with Darla Dimple, Sawyer, along with the other animals, felt disappointed and betrayed. She then sings "Tell Me Lies" outside the diner in the rain. Tillie, who's been listening, told her that she can reach Danny, who is at the bus stop. Sawyer arrives, to no avail as to Danny got on the leaving bus, and finds Danny's hat and his enclosed plan. It is apparent that she was crying after reading. Sawyer and the other animals go the premiere, unknown to Danny's plan. Once he appears to start, the animals, still hurt and mad, prepare to depart. Sawyer smiles at Danny before being carried off. Seeing the empty seats, Danny was about to give up, only to find Sawyer taking his hand. She is then seen singing and dancing with everyone. At the end, Sawyer checks off the remaining items on Danny's list and adds that she returns Danny's feelings, much to his delight and surprise. Gallery SawyerMS02.jpg|Sawyer Facial expressions SawyerMS02B.gif|Sawyer's hair construction SawyerMS02C.gif|Sawyer's tail SawyerMS03.gif|More Clean Up Models on Sawyer's tail SawyerMS08B.gif|Sawyer's Premiere dress SawyerMS09.jpg|Sawyer's sailor outfit th (5).jpg|More outfits Sawyer umbrella.gif|Sawyer with trenchcoat and umbrella Pic detail4dd2c914790aa.png|Sawyer about to show Danny her dancing skills. vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h36m11s423.png|Sawyer decides to be optimistic and believe in dreams. vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h37m22s697.png|Sawyer finds Danny's hat. vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h37m33s674.png|Sawyer reads Danny's plan. Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer gets excited. vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h48m59s006.png|Sawyer appears on stage. vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h49m04s302.png|"You don't like my song I'm gonna sing it anyhow." vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h49m11s992.png|Danny and Sawyer dancing. vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h49m29s127.png|Danny and Sawyer dancing through the air. vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h51m04s744.png|Danny and Sawyer parody a romantic French scene. vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h52m02s200.png|Danny and Sawyer smile as the audience cheers and applauds. vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h52m55s842.png|Sawyer checks everything off Danny's list. vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h53m02s625.png|Sawyer adds "Get the Girl" to Danny's list then checks it off. vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h53m10s803.png|Sawyer and Danny's kiss is interrupted by LB. Mammoth vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h53m18s141.png|Sawyer and the animals pose for a photo. vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h53m23s789.png|Sawyer, Danny and Pudge in "Singin' in the Rain". vlcsnap-2015-08-27-10h53m47s397.png|Sawyer, Danny and TW in "Beetlejuice". Trivia *Sawyer was chiefly animated by Lauren Faust, who went on to work on The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, ''and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'', in what was her first animation job. She was 23 years old then. *According to some of the animators who worked on the movie, since the story was set in a fictional setting, Sawyer’s estimated age in human years would be in her late 20s to her early 30s. Which means that at her previous job as a singer and dancer before she became a secretary, she was in her late teens to her early 20s. *Sawyer is voiced by actress Jasmine Guy, who became known to television viewers as the snooty and sassy Whitley Gilbert on the hit TV series A Different World. Despite the fact that Guy has also done singing herself, producers have decided that Sawyer’s singing voice be provided by recording diva Natalie Cole. "There was something special about working with Natalie, who's a wonderful talent on her own, and whose father, Nat, was a part of Hollywood's fabulous past," says David Kirschner. "Somehow I think it shows up in her interpretation of the music; there is a classic charm and romance to it." Category:Good Guys Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Adults Category:Cats Category:Love hearts Category:Heroes Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Animals